The thing about weddings
by oingobearbingo
Summary: At Gwen's wedding, Ianto feeling a little rejected and is suffering the 'wedding blues'. A certain deceased Doctor gives him a hand. Set during something borrowed.


**A/N:** Ok this a bit of an AU little fiction that includes Ianto, Owen and Gwen's wedding. I re-watched it last night and I always felt that Jack was so wrapped up in Gwen that night that Ianto was left in the dark. Who better to help him that deceased Doctor? For anyone who are wondering I'm planning on updating all and any fictions that needs it. Well regardless, hope you enjoy the fiction and let me know what you think. Sorry if it a little rusty or there's a few mistake, haven't written in a while.

* * *

_See the thing about weddings is everyone seems to get touchy and depressed. People tend to act stupid during them…I blame the music and drink. But by the end of the night everything is ok and everything else that happened that day that they've been moaning about mean nothing…so what was the point. That's the thing about wedding that annoys me._

Owen watched as Gwen and Jack danced together once again, Rhys was busy dancing with his …aunt or sister or something, either way she still wasn't exactly a beauty queen, she kind of looked like a female version of him but worse. Usually these wedding nights ended with Owen drunk and shagging the bride's maid, however needless to say Owen was avoiding the bride's maids as if they were weevil, they were a bit … loud to say the least. And of course being dead stopped both his sexual and drunken fun, making him bored as hell.

Owen looked round the room to try and find the rest of the team. Tosh had been dragged off to dance with one of the groomsmen and seemed to be having fun or it could be a side effect from the none-retconned champagne they had opened a few minutes ago. He couldn't even see Ianto around.

After scanning the room slowly and more carefully, he located Ianto standing in one of the corners with his hand in his pockets, eyes fixated of Gwen and Jack dancing.

Owen discreetly made his way through the dance floor, dodging Rhys mom, who'd been trying to get him to dance with her all night, _bloody women_ Owen moaned to himself as he slipped past one of the large, and very loud speakers.

Why did all wedding have to play 80's pop that was so mind numbingly out of style that only your mom could love it? He just hoped Jack didn't get excited when they played a song he actually knew the words too and was drunk enough to consider singing. The last thing he needed was Jack stealing the DJ's mic and sings a special song to Rhys and Gwen. It'd be worse than that time Jack took them to karaoke, _longest three hours of my life…atleast I had beer then_

Owen stood behind Ianto, who was staring and Gwen and Jack so intensely, that it seemed nothing would snap him out of it. Owen cleared his throat causing Ianto to jump out of his skin and spin round with an indignant look of his face.

"What do you want Owen?" Ianto asked him, his eyes still flickering back to Gwen and Jack. Her hand was cling to Jack as they moved in time to the beat of some overly romantic song. "I'm guessing you're not after a dance."

"Nah sorry your not my type," He said with a smirk "How about a drink instead?" Owen suggested with a casual shrug. "I need someone to help me get that none retcon-afied champagne for the others, cause every time I go to that bar alone, one of Ryhs relative try to get me to give them some of my drink which I can't do seen as I'm dead, unless they want the dance floor flooded with my vomit. Or dance with 'em … and we're not just talking the female, I'm sure Rhys uncle came onto me a moment ago," Owen said looking toward Rhys uncle with a bitter look. Ianto smiled to himself.

"Fine, its not like I'll be missing much," Ianto said with a shrug as and Owen once again dodge through the dangerous maze that was the dance floor. As they got closer to the table that had the drink Owen began to lift them and check the bottoms of the unopened bottles, Ianto gave him a questioning glance.

"What are you doing exactly?" Ianto asked as he watched Owen lift another bottom and smile, before grabbing a cork opener. "Is that ritual to banish all evil spirit from the drink or…?" He asked leaving it open for Owen to reply.

"Stop being such an idiot. When Jack asked for me to put Retcon in all the drinks he asked to put a few aside and marked them with black pen so you lot didn't end up forgetting your bloody name or somethin'," Owen explained as he made his way for the hallway that led to the toilets. "Unfortunately if I open it in that room with everyone they'll want a glass so I'll 'ave to open it up in the bathroom and hide it until you guys want a drink," He explained as they walked into the deserted (and rather grimy) toilets.

"God I'd kill every one of you to have a drink of this," Owen said with a happy look on his face. Ianto raised his eyebrow.

"How reassuring."

"Oh please, how do people stand these thing without being drunk? I mean I'm sure Tosh is a little drunk from the last bottle we opened cause she dancing with strangers and only God knows if Jack drunk or just himself cause there's a fine line and I'm surprised you haven't had a drink yet," Owen murmured sounding slightly annoyed.

"Not everyone needs drink to enjoy things, I mean if we have to do clean up later I'm not doing it off my head, plus what if I need to drive?" Ianto ranted not meeting Owens eyes.

"Yeah…you didn't know which one had retcon in it huh?" Owen asked with an arrogant smirk as he began to open the bottle. Ianto sighed and nodded.

"Well yeah but all those things still apply, plus anyway why are you so obsessed with getting me drunk?" Ianto asked and stood back as the cork flew out the champagne bottle and hit one of the lights making it flicker and spark before turn off. Owen winced and Ianto backed away from the light.

"I ain't paying for that," He said with out giving it a second thought "And I was kind of hoping if you got drunk enough then maybe you'd start some sort of catfight with Gwen over Jack…might entertain me."

"What…what are you talking about? There just close friends we all know that and Jack… Jack's happy for her," Ianto said, but even he sounded unsure himself, they began to walk back into the hall and already the rubbish music had reached their ears. "Plus she just got married."

"Whatever you say tea-boy, you want a drink or not?" Owen asked as they walked back into the party room, he was about to fetch a glass but Ianto practically ripped the drink out of Owens hand and drank it from the bottle. Owen watched him wide-eyed as he eventually pulled away from air.

"He barely even wanted to dance with me…" Ianto said quietly as he sat in one of the empty chair and placed the bottle near by.

"Hey don't get the wedding blues, you'll be a bride someday," Owen said and received the death glare from Ianto "Or maybe not…look Harkness is probably drunk or nostalgic or … just a twat, either way he still loves you," Owen said looking everywhere but at Ianto…_why the fuck am I being nice? Must be the music and atmosphere getting to me. Bloody weddings_

"Thought I was just his part time shag?" Ianto said with a slight smile. Owen rolled his eyes and returned the smile.

"Ok, that was in the heat of the moment and you bloody shot me, so no way am I saying sorry," Owen said as he watched Tosh dance with the man he presumed was called Banana something seen as people kept yelling banana towards them. Gwen was dancing with Rhys now and he couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Well I did warn you, you shouldn't of doubt me," Ianto said with a smirk. He looked round the room and spotted Jack watching the others dance with a happy look on his face. Ianto sighed and took a big gulp of the drink before leaving it on the table again. "Right well … I'm going over to Jack so… well thanks. And please don't drink any of that," Ianto begged as he slowly made his way toward Jack, looking rather nervous.

Owen watched as Ianto and Jack talk for a while before Jack pulled Ianto into a hug and kissed the top of his head _Ah all is well in Torchwood land_ Owen mused and he watched Jack drag Ianto out onto the dance floor, just across was the newlyweds and Tosh … she seemed to have caught his gaze and smiled. _Well I guess I owe her_

Owen made his way forward and pushed through the crowd of people who were slowly beginning to sit down, as the effects of the retcon kicked in. The guy Tosh was dancing with began to yawn and looked very tired so Owen swooped in before the guy passed out on her. Fortunately the song wasn't that bad, and he gave Tosh a smile.

"Oi mate you don't mind if I cut in right?" He said extending a hand to Toshiko. The man nodded and stumbled away. Slightly amused Tosh took his hand and Owen said with a smile said, "So, ever danced with a dead man?" Tosh laughed and leaned into Owen. _That's the thing about weddings alcohol isn't always needed to enjoy yourself._ For once Torchwood seemed to be happy and they'd be the only one who remembered it all.


End file.
